Completed the collaborative support of investigators' research: 1) We employed bioinformatics strategies to analyze genomic data. 2) We used our custom Extracting Patterns and Identifying co-expressed Genes (EPIG) analysis tool to find genes which respond differently to the order of chemotherapeutic drug administered to rats and to identify microRNAs differentially expressed between tissues. 3) We used statistical modeling of gene expression data from humans exposed to acetaminophen in order to identify early indicators of hepatotoxicity. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Completed the statistical analysis of microarray gene expression data from human subjects' blood who were dosed daily with 4 grams of acetaminophen. Genes predictive of an early acetaminophen response were identified. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Continued the development of analysis strategies to derive of a mouse micro RNA (miRNA) atlas and to integrate miRNA data with mRNA gene expression data. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Continued the development of a method to extend the Extracting Patterns and Identifying co-expressed Genes (EPIG) tool in support of count data from RNA-seq. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Continued the development of analytical methodologies to extract biological themes from clustering of gene expression data and enrichment of biological processes or mechanistic pathways. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Embarked on the development of bioinformatics strategies to utilize the NTP sentinel 1500 Genes set (i.e., the S1500) from RASL-Seq for capturing the totality of biological processes in rats tissue samples and human cell lines and compare the sentinel set to gene sets derived from microarray platforms and RNA-sequencing. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Initiated the development of computational strategies to ascertain cross talk of adverse outcome pathways in gene expression data (RASL-Seq, microarray and RNA-Seq) derived from liver tissue samples of rats exposed to chemicals that share modes of action.